When You're Gone
by Rihana Black Diamond
Summary: Kapan kau pulang,Sasuke-kun?,/aku lelah menunggumu,namun ku tak bisa mencari penggantimu karena,hanya kaulah seorang yang kucinta. Namun, kuharus biarkan kau pergi dariku.#permintaan maaf ku untuk kalian yang telah meng-review,fave,dan follow fanfic ku yang berjudul Ingatan Yang Hilang,karena saya telah menghapus'nya.#HIATSU BENTAR
1. Chapter 1

When You're Gone?,"

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

When You're Gone?,"(Story)©Anna-Chan

Rate:T #always,soal'nya Anna gak bisa buat yang rate M#

Warning:Au,typo bertebaran bagai teluk Kendari(Hehehe,tempat tinggal author,disini apa ada orang Kendari? :-D),Gaje,Siapkan kantung untuk muntah#bercanda :-D#. Dll...

'...':Dalam Hati

"...":Dialog

0o0

Kapan kau akan pulang Sasuke-kun?,selama ini aku menunggumu tak terasa tiga tahun telah berlalu setelah kepergianmu hampir lelah menunggu Sasuke-kun,namun ku tak bisa mencari penggantimu karena aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku dan aku akan menunggumu biarpun aku bersatu dengan tanah suatu saat nanti.

Kupeluk satu-satu'nya peninggalanmu untukku,baju,baju yang sangat berarti bagiku terasa baumu walau sudah kupeluk selama tiga tahun kau akan pulang Sasuke-kun?,pulanglah sesegera mungkin agar aku tak lelah menunggumu.

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd,need your there when I cry _

_And the days fe-..._

_'Ada apa Ino-pig menelponku?,'tanya Sakura dalam hati,seraya menekan tombol hijau diponsel BB 'nya*._

_Clik_

_"Halo,Ino-pig ada apa kau menelponku?,"tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang tentu'nya lewat telepon mereka masing-masing._

_"Forehead,eum...begini kau maukan ikut acara pentas kesenian untuk sekolah minggu depan,kau maukan?,"mohon Ino,mungkin kalau bukan lewat telepon kita sudah bisa melihat jurus puppy eyes no jutsu andalan'nya itu._

_"Baiklah,aku memainkan alat musik atau menyanyi?,"tanya Sakura._

_"Kalau bisa kedua'nya."jawab Ino._

_"Berarti aku memainkan piano dan sambil bernyanyi."ujar Sakura._

_"Terserah kaulah forehead,aku mau pergi kencan dulu dengan Sai."sahut Ino dari seberang telepon,dan setelah itu langsung mematikan sambungan telepon'nya tanpa membiarkan Sakura berbicara._

_"Huh,dasar Ino-pig."gerutu Sakura._

_ 0o0_

Ditempat lain...

Suna Airport.

"Jadi,kau yakin Sasuke akan kembali ke-Konoha, lusa?,"tanya seorang pria yang berusia sekitar duapuluh tiga itu kepada seorang remaja berusia delapanbelas tahun itu.

"Ya,aku yakin sekali aniki."jawab Sasuke,menjawab pertanyaan aniki'nya Uchiha.

"Alasanmu,pasti karena gadis berambut bubble gum itu?,aku benarkan?,hahahaha ternyata otoutoku sudah besar."kata Itachi sambil tertawa mengejek ke Sasuke,otouto'nya.

"Diam kau Itachi,daripada kau menjadi bujang lapuk."kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai setan.(dichidori Sasuke.)

'Kurang ajar ini anak.'kesal Itachi dalam hati.

0o0

Di rumah megah Sakura,terdapat ruang musik di lantai dua'nya,di lantai dua itu terdengar alunan melodi yang Sakura yang sedang memainkan piano pink kesayangan'nya dipadu dengan suara merdu'nya,Sakura adalah anak dari seorang direktur perusahaan ,Kizashi Haruno,dan seorang penyanyi solo terkenal,Mebuki Haruno.

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd,need your there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie,is made up on you said._

_'Lagu ini untukmu Sasuke-kun.'batin Sakura _

_When you walk away _

_I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right,now?_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone the face I come to know is missing too._

_When you're gone..._

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it ok...I miss you..._

_'Kapan kau pulang,Sasuke-kun?,aku menunggumu.'kata Sakura dalam hati._

_Dentingan piano mengalun indah,jari-jari lentik Sakura terus menari di setiap tuts lagu itu,lagu yang cocok untuk'nya tuh saat yang menceritakan kisah'nya menunggu sang pangeran hati._

_I've never left this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you _

_And the clothes you left they lie on my floor _

_And the smell just like you,I love the things that you do..._

"Imouto,makan malam sudah siap,cepat ibu dan ayah sudah menunggu."sahut suara seorang pria berambut merah bermata hazel yang berusia sekitar duapuluh dua tahun.

"Huh,Saso-nii mengganggu saja padahalkan lagu'nya belum selesai."kesal Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir'nya.

"Kerucutkan saja bibirmu,nanti Sasukemu itu tak mau kembali."gurau Sasori,nii-san Sakura.

"Ayo,kita keruang makan sebelum kaa-san berpidato dengan suara merdu'nya."ajak Sakura,karena Sakura tahu Sasori sedang menghibur'nya.

0o0

Di Hotel Shimura, tiga jam berlalu dari Suna Airport.

Sakura,aku sudah kau masih menungguku,jangan lelah untuk menungguku Sakura karena aku ada di hatimu.

Sekarang,apa kabar'nya?,setelah tiga tahun berlalu bagaimana dia sekarang?.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emo style( yang sebenar'nya menurut author-chan** ini lebih mirip pantat ayam) berjalan dengan salah satu tangan'nya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana'nya dan satu tangan'nya lagi menenteng koper yang lumayan besar berwarna dark blue.

"Hn,Sai kau terlambat."kata pemuda emo itu,ketika seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menghampiri'nya di dekat lift.

"Gomen,tadi aku harus mengantar Ino kembali ke rumah'nya."jelas Sai.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke bagai bisikkan semut.

"Kau tadi mau pergi kemana?,"tanya Sai dengan senyum palsu namun manis -,-

"Pergi menunggumu ke lantai satu karena dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu,aku menunggumu sampai bosan berada di hotel keluargamu Sai."jawab Sasuke dengan malas karena dari tadi sehabis dari Suna yang perjalanan'nya jika menggunakan pesawat memakan waktu dua jam menuju Konoha,dan ketika ia sampai di Konoha ia harus mencari taxi di Konoha Airport yang dikerumuni oleh lautan manusia,namun ketika sampai di tempat tujuan kedua'nya ia masih harus menunggu Sai sepupu'nya*** di lantai dua dengan tidak nyaman karena setiap anak perempuan,gadis,wanita,bahkan nenek-nenek menatap'nya dengan pandangan kagum bahkan juga ada yang sempat menggoda' no...!

"Oke,ayo kita pergi."ajak Sai seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hey,lepaskan kita seperti pasangan Seme-Uke tahu."kesal Sasuke,sambil melepaskan paksa tangan'nya yang digandeng oleh Sai.

"Gomen,Sasuke."ujar Sai sambil tersenyum palsu namun menawan bagi Anna-chan.

0o0

TBC

Ini khusus untuk permintaan maafku,karena telah menghapus fanfic ku yang berjudul Ingatan Yang Hilang,maaf yang udah fave,follow,dan review.

Sebagai permintaan maaf ku untuk kalian.

Ket:

*:barang bekas(BB)

**Anna-chan

***Sai sepupu sama Sasuke,mama'nya Sasuke saudara kandung dengan mama'nya Sai.

Review,please?


	2. Chapter 2

When You're Gone

Naruto tetaplah milik Masashi kishimoto

Dan untuk lagu When you're gone tetaplah milik Avril Lavigne.

Warning; Nggak sesuai Eyd, Sasusaku, Au, gajeness, bikin muntah, yang tidak suka SasuSaku nggak usah baca.

Just for fun.

Setelah baca wajib review :-P #plak#ditaboked#

Oke, daripada banyak cingcong, mari kita cekidot -?-

0o0

Keesokan hari'nya di Konoha High School,terdengar suara-suara para gadis yang sedang menggosip ria.

Sakura tengah berjalan melewati kantin yang dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis yang tengah menggosipkan murid baru itu yang kata'nya pindahan dari Suna International School(SIS #bukan Senam Indonesia Sehat lho#).

"Hey,kata'nya murid baru itu adalah laki-laki."ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah,Karin yang tergabuhg dalam gadis-gadis tukang ngerumpi itu.

"Wah, benarkah?,"tanya seorang gadis yang bernama Haku.

"Ya, benar dan kata'nya dia berasal dari klan Uchiha."jawab Karin

Sakura yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Karin menjadi terkejut 'Apakah itu...Sasuke-kun?,'tanya Sakura dalam hati.

_** Mata pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai,diharapkan seluruh murid memasuki masing-masing kelas **_

#yaaah...begitulah bel'nya.

'Aku harus segera ke kelas, sebelum dihukum Ibiki-sensei.'batin Sakura seraya bergegas pergi menuju kelas'nya, IX a.

0o0

Saat di kelas...

"Ohayou, minna."sapa Ibiki, ketika memasuki ruang kelas IX a.

"Ohayou, sensei."sapa balik siswa di kelas itu.

"Oke, kelas kita mendapatkan teman kesini nak."kata Ibiki sambil menyuruh siswa baru itu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hn."gumam anak baru itu,penampilan'nya di depan siswa-siswa lain'nya sangatlah cool, membuat kaum adam iri sedangkan kaum hawa menjadi klepek-klepek kecuali Sakura yang terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa anak baru itu.

'Sa-sasuke-kun.'batin Sakura terkejut.

'Sakura, aku kembali tapi ada satu hal yang menghalangi.'kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."perintah Ibiki-sensei.

" Sasuke Uchiha, pindahan dari Suna International School."ya...sekedar itulah perkenalan Sasuke Uchiha, singkat, padat, jelas, datar, dan dingin.

"Hanya segitu perkenalan'nya?, specific more?,"tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan nada dibuat-buat serta sok Inggris lagi.#maaf buat penggemar'nya karin#

"Perlukah?,"tanya Sasuke dingin sambil memberi death glare terhadap gadis bersurai merah itu,Karin.

"Sasuke , kau duduk di samping bangku anjungkan jari-mu."ujar Ibiki.

"Tak perlu sensei, kami sudah saling mengenal kok."kata Sakura dengan manis -,-

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu, sebentar kau bisa berjalan-jalan sekitar sekolah dengan'nya." Kata Ibiki.

"Hai'i"sahut Sakura.

'Ugh...seenak'nya mengambil keputusan.'kata Sasuke dalam hati, yang telah duduk di samping bangku Sakura.

"Mari kita memulai pelajaran, buka buku pelajaran sejarah kalian halaman 208."ujar Ibiki, sambil menulis entah apa itu ke papan tulis.

*Skip time, ya...*

Waktu istirahat pertama banyak siswa yang pergi menuju kantin, kecuali dua orang siswa yang masih duduk di bangku masing-masing, hingga seorang gadis bersurai merah muda memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun, mau pergi ke atap sekolah?,"tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke, lalu tangan'nya ditarik oleh Sakura menuju atap sekolah.

Di atap sekolah...

"Ne, Sasuke-kun sebenar'nya aku mengajakmu di atap sekolah ini karena aku tahu kau tak suka keramaian, dan juga aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."ujar Sakura dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Hn, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu."kata Sasuke .

"Mengatakan apa?, kau duluan saja."perintah Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"Aku...sebenar'nya telah dijodohkan."ungkap Sasuke.

"Dijodohkan?, dengan siapa?,"tanya Sakura dengan hati bagai ditusuk ribuan benda tajam.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan..."

_**Flashback:**_

Huh, lelah juga perjalanan dari , tapi ada apa tou-san memanggilku ke ruang kerja'nya, padahal bisa dibicarakan besok.

(Masih Flashback)

Sasuke tengah berjalan kearah ruang kerja ayah'nya yang terletak di lantai tiga, ketika pintu ruang kerja ayah'nya telah berada di hadapan'nya segera saja ia ketuk pintu itu.

Tok...tok...tok

"Masuk"sahut sebuah suara tegas dari dalam ruang kerja itu yang kemungkinan besar adalah suara Fugaku.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Sasuke kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada dalam ruangan itu tepat'nya di hadapan ayah'nya.

"Ada apa tou-san memanggilku?,"tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau akan dijodohkan."jawab ayah'nya dengan tak kalah datar, dingin, dan tegas.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke pasrah, sebenar'nya ia ingin menentang namun pasti percuman saja, ayah'nya sangatlah tegas dan tidak akan mengubah keputusan'nya A maka harus A, jangan harap ia akan merubah'nya.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak rekan ayah."kata Fugaku datar.

"Bukankah ada Itachi?,"tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi andalan'nya, datar.

"Itachi, sudah tou-san jodohkan juga dengan anak rekan ayah dari ."

"Haah, baiklah."ucap Sasuke dengan pasrah, sebenar'nya ia sungguh tak mau dijodohkan karena seorang gadis yang sangat dicintai' selalu begini, ayah mereka menjodohkan mereka dengan rekan perusahaan agar bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan perusahaan tersebut, untuk menghasilkan uang yang lebih banyak dengan kerja inti'nya adalah uang dan uang.

Flashback mode off (-?-)

"...seorang anak rekan perusahaan ayah."

'Ja-jadi, Sasuke-kun sudah dijodohkan ya?, sia-sia saja aku menunggu'nya selama ini.'batin Sakura miris.

'Gomen, Sakura.'sesal Sasuke dalam hati.

0o0

Waktu pelajaran kedua adalah bahasa Indonesia, mereka disuruh oleh Kurenai-sensei(guru bahasa Indonesia) untuk membuat sebuah puisi dengab tema apa saja, terserah para siswa.

Aduuh...puisi apa yang akan kubikin, ah itu saja...

Normal .pov

Mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka, kecuali sang murid baru Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah mempertahikan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah mengerjakan tugas'nya. Mari kita lihat puisi seorang pemeran utama kita, Sakura Haruno.

_** Pergilah kasih**_

_**Pergilah...**_

_**Menjauh dariku...**_

_**Kutahu kau ingin pergi...**_

_**Dengan suatu alasan yang t'lah jelas...**_

_**Pergilah kasih...**_

_**Pergilah jika itu keinginanmu ...**_

_**Aku tak berhak mengekangmu...**_

_**Walaupun aku t'lah menanti seumur hidupku ...**_

_**Aku tak murka...**_

_**Aku tak benci...**_

_**Namun, kusayang kamu...**_

_**Karena itu kubiarkan kamu pergi...**_

_**0o0**_

_**The End_**_

_**Hueee... berakhir dengan gaje'nya. Lain kali saya agak ragu kalau mau membuat yang bukan one-shot, masa' a sekitar dua minggu lebih bahakan hampir sebulan saya terlantarin.**_

_**Maaf ya, kalau nggak ada konflik'nya /Anna php/. Saya sungguh meminta maaf, awalnya ending'nya udah saya dapat mau bagaimana hanyakan karena saya yang sering goblok tiap saat jadi berantakkan, haaah... jadi beginilah hasil'nya.**_

_**Inti'nya nih cerita adalah ; Sakura yang udah nunggu Sasuke,,tapi Sasuke dijodohkan dengan seseorang. **_

_**Psst , saya mau curhat minna-san, saya sedang bad mood untuk mengetik, serasa malas.**_

_**Jadi, ada yang tahu solusi'nya?, saya juga kalau menulis cerita nggak pernah sampai 1000 kata dalam 1 chapter, padahal ingin lebih.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Flame!**_

_**Like?, review please?**_

_**Hargailah orang lain, jika ingin dihargai.**_

_**Mengertilah seseorang, jika ingin dimengarti.**_

_**Sekian, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca-ceileh XD/ngerusak suasana/**_

_**Maaf, jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain. Tapi sumpeh, demi tuhaaan/eyang subur/ saya nggak copas, saya nggak akan mau mengcopas karya seseorang TANPA IJIN.**_

_**Terimakasih yang udah mau review di chapter 1.**_

_**Saya ucapin terimakasih sebesar-besar'nya untuk ; Vannychan, bitterchoco23, dan UchiHarunoKid .**_

_**Kalau untuk Cerita Anak Kendari, besok gue ucapin terimakasih ye. Di chapter sekolah aja :-P**_


End file.
